


Confessions of the Heart

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never attempted a feat like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a celebration of my non-singleness [throws confetti] Honestly I could not be happier. My girlfriend is my best friend, and is a person I can trust though anything. She's the Peko to my Celes, if you will. Haha. Topical.

There wasn't enough words in her native tongue to describe how nervous she was.

There was a million and one things that could go wrong with this. This… confession of the heart. But luck pulled through for her once again.

She grabbed the swordswoman by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway, to the nearest empty classroom she could find. Not a word left her pale lips. She was nervous.

She placed a chair behind the door so no one could interrupt them, leaving only her and the silverette in the room. Hands against her skirt, she quietly apologised for being so rough, as she watched the other rub her wrist gently. She was nervous.

And then it all poured out.

Days, maybe even weeks, of practicing were spoken. Minutes ticked by, and here she was, revealing her feelings rather that hiding them behind a mask. It was weak. It was vulnerable. She could be crushed by anything. She was nervous-

She stopped. The gambler traced scarlet hues down to the fingers that snaked around her thin wrist, before looking up to the swordswoman who looked down at her with an unreadable expression. And then…

The distance between them closed. It was a wonderful feeling. Her shoulders relaxed.

 

Peko kissed Celes. And Celes wasn't nervous anymore.


End file.
